percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Leo Valdez (The Jackson Legacy)
Leo Valdez is a (retired) demigod and one of the few main canon characters to have a main role in the story, The Jackson Legacy. He is your friendly neighborhood mechanic and pilot, and the founder of the secret famous demigod group, "Esperanza". He also goes by the alias, "Mr. Flamingo". He speaks four tongues, carries more than twenty curses, learned to fix a car just by kicking the tires, follows Dr. Frederick Chase's example of making modern weapons using Celestial Bronze, tamed the whole Kansas state into the world's safest demigod refuge (other than Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter), had gone to Nameless once in his lifetime, builds automatons at his spare time, and is now kicking oracle butts. Yep, he went through a lot these past fifteen years. And he's still single. He is one of the characters in the story who still remains as a cool dude. He smokes, but has a good reason behind. He only smokes bout a pack or two per year, another pack when he's going on a quest. But that just makes him more cooler. Although Leo is displayed as a side-character in "The Jackson Legacy", he is one of the main characters in another fanfiction that is also set in the world of the former story, "An Act Of Defiance". History Early Childhood Leo Valdez is the son of Hephaestus and Esperanza Valdez. He and his mother lived together somewhere in Latin America. He had a babysitter, Tia Callida (Hera), who was trying to force Leo to do very dangerous things in preparation of something that will happen in the future, namely the Gaea War. He was not yet aware that he had fire abilities. Other than that, Leo never had the chance to see his father, until later on when he was in his teens. During his younger years, he learned Morse code from his mother, and seldom tapped messages to each other. When he was 8, Esperanza died in a fire accident started by Leo himself. Leo didn’t have any known relatives that could take him in, so he was sent to foster homes with new foster parents. But Leo ran away in each of them, having bad relations to his foster families. Teenage Years/The Second Great Prophecy Coming soon! Foundation of "The Esperanza" At the age of 18, he settled at Kansas, one of the places in the US that had a large population of monsters. He graduated in a Pilot School at Wichita. He was not able to get into any college but self-studied engineering and architecture, for the sake of “a big project”. Three years later, when Percy Jackson had mysteriously disappeared and was reported “dead”, the number of monsters in the state had dramatically increased. Leo, 21, continued a plan that he and Percy had started three years ago. With the cooperation of a small group of demigods who were also settling in Kansas, Leo started a secret demigod organization called Esperanza. It was their job to clean up all the monsters in the state while helping Camp Half-Blood search for stray demigods. A few months later after the group was formed, Leo declared Wichita the safest place in the world for any demigod other than Camp Half-Blood, but they did not announce the existence of the group. Hearing the news, more half-bloods, particularly adults, moved to settle down at the city and also joining the group to help ensure the safety of other half-bloods. It was rumored that the organization’s name came from his mother, but nothing was confirmed. Adulthood During his stay in the Kansas state, Piper McLean had come to visit Leo with news that their friend, Jason Grace, had gone missing. Together, they traveled around the world to look for any leads that could find Jason. Not much is known in this segment, but the author explained that the story will be told in another fanfiction titled, "An Act Of Defiance". Traits and Personality Even after fifteen years of harsh experiences, hardships, and development, he maintained his rather childish behavior, though he can be perilous at times. Leo appeared to be a very thoughtful person, for he was the one who founded the group for the safety of other demigods. He has the habit to tap his fingers at some object to keep himself busy. He seldom smokes with a cigarette, though it was shown that he doesn’t like it and only does it to keep himself hidden from monsters and oracles. It is hinted that Leo has more than one curse, but none of them are named. Appearance Peter first described Leo as someone in their late-twenties with curly black hair and brown eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. He was wearing a green winter jacket, goggles hanging around his neck, a band aid stuck on his cheek and a cigarette dangling on his mouth. He is also known to show his infamous mischievous smile. Leo grew a couple of inches over the past years, which he was very thankful for, oddly. Category:Leo Category:The Jackson Legacy Category:Character Category:Children of Hephaestus